


threaded

by gabriphales



Series: gomens drabble hell [68]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, like the tiniest amount
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25529788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriphales/pseuds/gabriphales
Summary: crowley gets tetchy when his angel is away. he finds a solution (aka, me using an excuse to write crowley wearing aziraphale's clothes)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: gomens drabble hell [68]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664713
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	threaded

half an hour.

that's how long aziraphale is supposed to be gone for. a simple, solid thirty minutes. nothing to cry over, nothing worth having a fuss about.

with a cracked tea kettle at his side, and shards of ceramic all over the kitchen floor, crowley finds he's grown unaccustomed to living alone. surely, once this had been easy for him. stuck in his too clean, too bright apartment. with all the clear glass and pale walls a minimalist home could possibly offer. he'd lived like that. sterile, cold, _by himself._

so why is he pacing now, back and forth throughout the house, not even bothering to do away with his accidental mess. a broken mug - thank someone it isn't aziraphale's favorite - and a few chipped edges can be easily whisked back into shape via his miracles. but it's not that that's upsetting him so. truth be told, dare he admit it, he's lonely.

_lonely._ a clingy demon, imagine that. he'll be the laughing stock of hell in no time. 

still, there has to be something done about it. for every problem, there's an obvious solution. he just hasn't spotted one yet.

_unless -_

he's brilliant. remarkably brilliant, finest of his stock. there's a reason the dark lord had taken such a fascination with him - all his antics included - he _thinks_ until he's got something to do. slipping into the bedroom, he's all too proud of himself. shuffling through aziraphale's dresser like a puppy left to scour the inside of a treat bag. finally, he settles on just the right knitwear - a _sweater._

a darling, exceptionally dull beige, it sings of aziraphale even without the angel to wear it. draping over crowley's body, the neckline slips off his shoulder, and he's never felt so _cozy_ before. that's the term aziraphale would use, isn't it? soft, warm, bundled up in a manifestation of all his lover has left behind, hopelessly abandoned during his trip to the grocer's. it even smells like him - cliché though that may be. crowley can't stop himself from basking in the sweet air, inhaling as he wraps it tighter around himself.

when aziraphale comes home, he finds his incorrigible demon curled up, lost to sleep, and, noticably, on _his_ side of the bed. and if he's too enamored to bother with waking him, then crowley will never have to know.

**Author's Note:**

> i just think clingy crowley is an underrated hc


End file.
